1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for training an individual in the art of spinning and balancing an object, such as a platter or the like, on a finger; and it relates more particularly to a training device for spinning an object on top of one's finger, wherein the device provides for a multiplicity of finger disks having different cross-sectional configurations, with at least one finger disk being formed as part of the object or as a separate member adapted to be removably secured to at least one side of an object. Each finger disk is centrally positioned on an object and is designed to be grasped with one hand in order that the object may be spun while being projected into the air; one's finger is then placed within the periphery of the given circular configuration of a finger disk, whereby a suitable object is capable of being spun and balanced about the vertical axis of the individual's finger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for teaching one the art of spinning objects on a finger. For one to learn such a skill, it takes hard work and many hours of practice. Up to the present there has not been a proper means available to aid in teaching the skills of balancing and spinning an object on one's finger.
However, there are many games that use various devices to spin articles as well as games having particular objects to be spun. Accordingly, the following U.S. patents are of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,414 to P. F. O'Brien discloses a wheel, whirl and catch toy which includes a wheel and a control handle supporting a roller. The roller engages the circular periphery of an inner edge of the wheel when rolling the same along the ground or when twirling the same in the air so as to cause the same to be thrown therefrom and recaught thereupon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,748 to W. L. Blue discloses a rotatable toy that comprises a thin, rigid sheet member shaped as a disk having a volute inscribed thereon. An aperture which is sized to accomodate a human finger therethrough is located at the origin of the volute.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,625 to Victor Malafronte there is disclosed a flying disc apparatus that includes a ring secured to a shaft with a roller rotatably mounted on the shaft to permit a flying disc to continue to spin after it has been caught on the apparatus.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,593 to W. J. McAllister an anatomically manipulable rotatable implement which comprises a shaft, a massive body portion rigidly attached to the shaft, and a contact element at one end of the shaft.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,487 to O. Z. Taylor et al there is disclosed a ball whirling toy having an orbital track with a concave/convex cross-section, the concave side of which faces inwardly toward the center of the track circumscribing the orbital track. A handling arrangement is secured to the orbital track whereby, upon insertion of a ball within the track and movement of the track by the handling arrangement, the ball will be caused to move around the inside of the track.